


Boss

by ghibliana



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliana/pseuds/ghibliana
Summary: Wooseok needs to pay his rent and starts working at the IZYCompany, as the secretary of CEO Cho Seungyoun, but he hates his boss... or he believes so.





	Boss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm developing this plot as an AU on twitter, but I decided to do the narration too.  
Hope y'all like it.

Wooseok sighed. 

It’s Monday, again. 

Soon he will have to go to work and face the Lucifer, as he affectionately calls his boss, a not so gentle CEO. Wooseok is working at IZYCompany for about 2 months and the first week of the job was more than great, was excellent. Everybody was funny and so educated. But then, Wooseok started his second week of work and hell was installed. Cho Seungyoun became a nightmare in Wooseok’s life. Sometimes, working means being under pressure, and that’s life, but being Cho Seungyoun’s secretary means pressure all the time. 

The first week was full of ‘good morning’s, little smiles and everything. After that, well, there wasn’t much left. Piles and piles of paper, a lot of reunions and staying in the office after the end of is work shift became a routine. Seungyoun never looked at Wooseok anymore, he didn’t. 

And Wooseok didn’t try to understand why and neither did much to change it. People are not always what they seem to be.

So he’d come to the office, would talk to some of the workers there, would chit-chat with his friend Eunsang, while drinking his coffee, would laugh while he could and go back to his desk full of paper. And then, Seungyoun would appear saying a cold ‘good morning’, or maybe he wouldn’t even bother to say anything to Wooseok and would pass by Wooseok’s desk and enter his office.

The thing that most stressed Wooseok was the lack of communication between him and his boss because he had to figure everything out. Seungyoun would drop hundreds of papers at his desk and go back to his office, just like Wooseok wasn’t even worth to talk to. Because Seungyoun would talk to other people, but never him.

And today was no different. 

His boss passed the whole morning without saying anything, normal stuff. By the end of the evening, when Wooseok is about to go home he receives a simple text from Seungyoun saying that they have to attend a business party at night and that’s it.  Luckily for Wooseok, his other friend Yohan had a suit to lend him. And here he was, inside the luxury building, talking to Eunsang and this other good guy called Seungwoo, after Seungyoun’s driver had picked him up at home. 

Wooseok was not in the actual mood to party, but the company was good. Seungwoo, the guy he just met at the party, seemed like such a great person, and he was funny, he was a comfortable person to talk to. Much to Wooseok loss, he was not single, and Eunsang, that minutes ago was cursing him because he was ‘alone’, now is having a moment with Junho, his so long crush. So, Wooseok had to be the third wheel.

He was sipping a margarita and watching the movement of the party when he saw the devil. And, man, he looked really good, Wooseok couldn’t deny it.

Seungyoun was coming his way, along with a person that Wooseok knew too well.

“Hangyul?”, asked Wooseok, his voice full of surprise and joy, giving a little smile to the blond man.

“Wooseok? What the f…” answered the other, while giving him a tight and warm hug, making Wooseok laugh. He could feel Seungyoun’s cold stare right through him. “It’s been, what? 1 year since we last saw each other right? Didn’t know you worked at IZY”

“I’ve been working there for only 2 months.”

And they started talking, saying the news to each other, laughing about some memories. One drink after another, Hangyul decided that they should start a drinking game just like the ‘old days’. Wooseok was a little tipsy, already, so he just accepted.

The drinking game consisted of rotating an empty bottle in the middle of a circle of drinking glasses, and where the end of the bottle stopped, they would have to drink. Round after round they were laughing more and more. Soon, Wooseok was a drunk mess along with Hangyul, and when Eunsang came to ‘save’ Wooseok, he became drunk too. And in this scenario, Seungyoun just watched them all, during all this time. But then, he felt like he should intervene. 

“I think it is time to go home, Wooseok,” he said, touching the back of a hella tipsy Wooseok.

Wooseok turned towards Seungyoun, and he had this lovely flush on his cheeks, and it was no surprise after so many drinks.

“I am veeery okay, sir, don’t mind me. At… all” answered Wooseok, with a sloppy voice and slurred words. Inside Wooseok’s head, he was insulting his boss a lot. He just wanted to enjoy the party and forgot about work and all of that. 

Wooseok’s mind was a little off but he could feel when Seungyoun embraced him, pulling him close and everything was spinning, voices everywhere, the loud music making him even more confused. Before he could react to anything, Wooseok saw himself in the parking lot, being carried by his boss. Next to him was a tired Junho, with a clingy Eunsang and a 'not drunk' Hangyul. As he tirelessly kept saying.

Wooseok’s mind was so dizzy that he didn’t even remember when it became morning or how he had gotten into bed. As he got through his phone, trying to figure out something with Yohan and Eunsang, about the night before that seemed blurry at the moment, his vision began to focus and he noticed something important. This bed was not his.

Panic rushed through him and he couldn't think of anything more coherent than "I had sex with a stranger, once again”. But flashes of memory began to build and he felt anxious. Very anxious. Even more when he heard steps.

Wooseok covered himself with a blanket from head to toe, hoping it could magically erase him from the face of the earth. 

One step. 

Two steps. 

And he heard the door opening.

Wooseok mentally asked himself, ‘What am I going to do now?’

“There’s no need to hide, I know you are awake”, said a husky voice above him and Wooseok cursed himself. He knew that voice very well. He was in Lucifer’s room.

Gradually, he took off the blanket from his eyes, looking very cautiously at the man in front of him. and, oh lord, what a life.

His boss was looking at him with a smirk, while leaning against the white wall, only wearing sweatpants. His crossed arms highlighting his muscles, revealing tattoos that Wooseok had no idea existed. And Wooseok couldn’t stop himself from paying attention to that one particular tattoo of a gun on his stomach.

_ ‘That’s really hot’ _ , was the first thought that crossed Wooseok’s mind. 

“My eyes are up here, Mr. Kim”, Seungyoun’s voice was filled with a bit of sarcasm and Wooseok felt it. Soon, his eyes were on the man's face. “How are you feeling?” asked Seungyoun, kindly.

_ ‘Why the fuck do you care? egocentric piece of… hotness’ _ , Wooseok answered mentally.  _ ‘Wait, what did I just thought?’ _

“I’m a little bit dizzy. My head hurts a little, but I guess I’m fine” Wooseok’s voice was raspy, and he was kind of lying because when he tried to sit on the bed he felt like his head was about to explode, and man, he regretted the night before. A shadow covered him and, when he looked up, Seungyoun had a glass of water in his left hand and aspirin on the other side. 

_ ‘He is lucifer indeed’ _ , Wooseok thought. “Thank you so much”, said while drinking it, returning the glass.

“Do you remember anything from last night?” asked his boss, frowning his forehead a bit.

“I don’t. Really”, was what Wooseok said but it wasn’t the truth at all.

He remembered every single thing and, oh shit, he can’t believe himself.

*

_ There they were, in the dark hallway of Seungyoun’s luxury apartment. All of the lights were off, but the moon was bright and the large glass windows of the apartment were helping Seungyoun find his way to the light switch of his room. _

_ “You are bummer!”, Wooseok said, raising his hands to Seungyoun’s face while the said man was carefully putting him seated on his bed. “Buuummer!” repeated the smaller, with his eyes closed and pouting his lips. Seungyoun laughed. ‘Cute’. _

_ “Let me take off your suit”, Seungyoun pushed down the black fabric from Wooseok’s shoulders. _

_ “Are you going to use me, sir?” Wooseok asked, fiercely, with a funny smile. _

_ “I just want you to sleep a little more comfortable, alright? Can you take off your shoes?” asked him nicely. Wooseok said something under his breath and started pushing his shoes with his other foot. Looking just like a child. “You can lay down now, ok?” Seungyoun pushed him down lightly, while Wooseok kept muttering about his boss being a ‘bummer’, once again, the dark-haired man just ignored and covering him with a soft blanket. _

_ “You know why you are a bummer?” Wooseok asked with his eyes closed when Seungyoun was about to leave. The other just hummed. “Because you treat me like garbage at work. That’s why. You are very, very hard to work with”, his words were kind of sloppy because of all the alcohol. “I want to kick your face, most of the time. You never say ‘thank you’, you never say a nice ‘good morning’, you are always so mean to me and it’s only with me”, each word of Wooseok was getting more and more like a whisper. He was very sleepy. “I guess you don’t like me… I just don’t know what I did…”, and then, he fell asleep. _

*

_ ‘It’s better if he thinks I don't remember anything at all, I still need the job tho’ _ , that little thought was what made Wooseok lie. Even though he wanted to say those things to his boss, it was just not the time. Not until he could work with a better boss.

“Ok. Hm… Are you hungry? I made breakfast”, Seungyoun offers.

“Oh, don’t mind me, sir. I already caused too much trouble, I’ll just head home”, Wooseok got up from the bed really fast, his head throbbed a little. “I’m sorry I couldn't go to work today, this is not going to happen anymore”, said him apologetic. 

“There’s no need for you to call me sir. And, that’s ok, today there’s nothing important in the company. So, please, calm down and eat. I’m not letting you go like this, you don’t need to hurry”, Seungyoun smiled at him and Wooseok could swear that his heart skipped a beat. Seungyoun’s smile was probably one of the most beautiful things he ever saw, but, he’d never admit it.

_ ‘He’s still a bad boss, Wooseok. Keep yourself together’. _

But then, Seungyoun showed he was not a bad person at all and Wooseok felt like his tongue burned. They had a great conversation through breakfast, even though it was a shy one. Seungyoun took him home, and while driving they laughed and had an even more great conversation, at the end day of the ride Wooseok was baffled.  _ ‘He is not bad at all, I guess’ _ .

So, Tuesday morning came and Wooseok kept thinking ‘maybe he is going to go back at his Lucifer mood again, don’t expect shit’. And once again, surprise.

Seungyoun gave him a so warm ‘good morning’ that reminded Wooseok of his first days at the job. His boss seemed normal again, a human, and that’s was so interesting. The day got to be a whole new thing, a better thing. They had lunch, they talked a lot, Seungyoun was more than communicative and Wooseok could be used to it.

At some point in the afternoon, Seungyoun texted him, saying that there was a new Chinese restaurant and asked if he wanted to go there with him.

And that was a lot of progress to Wooseok, a date. It sounded nice, but Seungwoo had just texted him a few minutes ago asking if he could help him find a gift to his girlfriend, since they talked about it at the party, and Wooseok said yes. So he had to say it to Seungyoun, suggesting they go to the restaurant the next day, but his boss left him on ‘read’.  _ Nice _ .

Now, Wooseok was exhausted and confused. 3 minutes left for his shift to end, and Seungyoun came out of nowhere, telling they had to check some accounting papers and with a blink of an eye, he was gone back to his office. Back at his Lucifer mood again, and for whatever reason. The whole progress they had, it’s now gone. So, he sends a message Seungwoo telling him he had some “work problems” and reschedules their meeting to the next day at his lunch break.

They were face to face now. Well, kinda.

Seungyoun was at the other bother of the table and never once looked at Wooseok, the whole time they were there. Pathetic.

This extra work, out of nowhere, sounded stupid and it was not Wooseok’s responsibility to check that, because there were other departments to handle this, but he was only a mere employee, so there’s nothing he can say about it. 

His head ached.

“There are some missing pages of the accountings of July, have you seen them, Seungyoun?” asked Wooseok, trying to find the damn pages so he could go home.

“I don’t know,  _ Mr. Kim _ . That’s your job.”

That was the answer he received from Seungyoun, with his familiar cold voice. Didn’t even bother to look at Wooseok. They were back at that grey spot. Wooseok knocked both of his hands on the table and stood up, angry and even more tired. 

“Ok,  _ Mr. Cho _ . If you excuse me, it’s late and I think I’ll happily continue this at home,” said him, putting all the papers together and putting them against his chest. “Have a good night!” And he left the room.

Walking with force and anger, almost fulminating.

He went straight to the elevator, not bothering to look at his back when he pressed the button to the ground floor. But he could see through the elevator mirror, a hand stoping the doors from closing. Cho Seungyoun. Again.

Wooseok closed his eyes and leaned his head against the metal walls. He didn’t even want to feel the presence of the other man, but Wooseok could feel his eyes on him.

“Wooseok, I’m so sorry”, the regret in Seungyoun's voice was remarkable. 

“It’s ok,  _ Mr. Cho _ ”, but the sadness was remarkable in Wooseok’s voice too.

“Please, look at me”, Seungyoun begged. “Please”

And before Wooseok could decide whether to look at Seungyoun or not, the elevator stopped. Not in a nice way. It was an abrupt way.

They were stuck.

Wooseok's eyes widened, an intense shiver coursing through his body, feeling his heart pounding. Being trapped inside an elevator was a big problem for him already, and being in this situation with the boss he wanted to kill at that moment was not funny. At all. He hoped it would only take a few seconds, because life couldn't be so sarcastic with him, right? But he knew he wasn't that lucky. Unfortunately. 

He focused his eyes at Seungyoun, as his boss was pressing the emergency button of the elevator and it did nothing. 

“Alright, I'll call the maintenance company. Just wait a moment, ok?”, Seungyoun made sure to ensure that while taking his phone out of the pocket like he was feeling that Wooseok would pass out at any moment. Wooseok could feel that too, as he began to say ‘it’s okay’ to himself a hundred times, just like a mantra. “I notified them, they are on their way. We just got to wait a little”

“And that 'little' would be...?”

“20 minutes… I guess.”

Wooseok nodded his head to the answer and slid his back against the wall until he was sitting on the floor holding his legs in front of his chest, leaving the stack of paper beside him. He felt like he was being strangled, suddenly it was hard to breathe and his mind couldn’t focus on anything but the thought that he didn’t want to die. 

“Are you okay?”, Seungyoun's close voice made Wooseok snap out of his chaotic state, looking quickly at the man the, right now, was sitting right by his side.

“No. We are going to die”, Wooseok answered firmly.

“No, we are not going to die. Trust me”, Seungyoun’s calm voice was something so different from 5 minutes ago that Wooseok felt this really big urge to laugh. And he did. His boss felt confused.

“You are funny, you know? Very funny”, Wooseok’s voice was bitter. It was almost palpable. “You were not that concerned about my existence some minutes ago if I’m not wrong.”, this time Wooseok was the one that didn’t even bother to look to the other.

“Look, Wooseok, I’m…”

“I don’t need to hear apologies, you are my boss, after all, Mr. Cho. I’m just surprised by your sudden change of mood. I think it's not possible for you to not hate me for more than a few hours, you still endured me for 2 days, that's progress”, he was not even trying to be cautious about his words, Wooseok was so fed up that all of this doesn’t matter anymore. He couldn’t care less.

“Stop calling me Mr. Cho. Can you, at least, look at me?  _ For fuck’s sake _ , Wooseok. ”, that was the first time that he heard his boss say things like that, that would be funny on some other circumstances.

Before he could answer his boss, they heard this big noise like something was breaking, and they could feel a slight tremor in the elevator. Wooseok could feel his hands sweating; they were cold.

So, the elevator started to move. 

At first, it was something weak, but then there was a sudden and fast fall that made both of them jump in surprise. Wooseok felt Seungyoun’s hands on his shoulders, pushing him close and then he was between Seungyoun’s legs with the arms of the said man wrapped around him, holding him tight. And as sudden as the fall was, the stop was too.

Wooseok felt like crying.

And he was. Against Seungyoun’s chest. He was so scared that his fingers were firmly grasped at Seungyoun’s shirt, his face hidden in the other's neck. The tears wouldn’t stop falling. 

Seungyoun held him tighter.

“It’s okay,  _ angel _ . I’m here. Please, don’t cry”, Seungyoun’s voice never sounded so concerned. His hand went straight to Wooseok's left cheek, caressing it, while his lips kissed the top of his head. Wooseok couldn't stop sobbing. “I’m here for you. It’s okay.”

Seungyoun kept embracing the other, stroking his hair and telling it was going to be okay. ‘Angel’ this, ‘angel’ that, a few minutes passed and they were still there. It was much more than Wooseok would’ve liked because it felt like they were stuck there for years until they heard someone on the other side of the door.

_ “Is everyone alright? We are going to get you out of there, wait a minute” _

Seungyoun was the only one that could respond properly, Wooseok was still scared.

The elevator started to move again, but this time it was nice and easy as it should be. It was normal.

“We have to get up, ok? Can you do that for me,  _ angel? _ ”, Seungyoun slid his hands up and down Wooseok's back. His voice sounded distant to Wooseok, but he slowly rose, his legs trembling a bit. His face was wet, he looked like a mess and, in other situations, he would curse himself about looking stupid, but right now it didn’t matter. He just wanted to go home and to his bed. Seungyoun stood in front of him, raising his thumb to gently wipe the tear-wet trails from his face. 

As soon as the elevator was on the ground floor, Seungyoun pulled a numb Wooseok out. Seungyoun started talking with the workers, explained what happened, and Wooseok kept walking. His hands were shaking as he tried to pick up his phone, to order an Uber, because he was in no condition to go to the bus stop and get home. Before he could concentrate to put his address, another hand reached for his cell phone. 

“You are not going to get an Uber. I’m taking you home”, Seungyoun said while taking his hand and pushing Wooseok to his car. 

“There’s no need… I can go home alone”, Wooseok’s voice got out just like a whisper. Even though he was numb, he didn’t want to let his ego go.

“I never said you couldn’t go home alone. I’m just saying that it’s better if I get you there, today, ok?”, said him, soon as they got in front of the car, Seungyoun opened the door and put Wooseok there, like the other day when the man was drunk, and when Wooseok was sitting comfortably, he made his way to the other side, rushing to ignite the engine and start the car. “I know you are capable of things. You are  _ always _ capable of anything,  _ angel _ ”, Seungyoun made sure he was looking right at Wooseok’s eyes when he said that.

Wooseok didn't know what that 'angel' thing was, but he wouldn't care much if things keep going on like this.


End file.
